


Heaven on Earth

by garrisongeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisongeek/pseuds/garrisongeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean had said yes and Cas had let him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven on Earth

Irony.

The bitterness of it lingered in his tongue. Who would have thought that an angel could understand the feeling?

Cas was sitting in an empty hall, burned and torn apart by fire and wind. The drapes, hanging by a thread, flapped like broken wings. In the center of the room stood a piano, strangely untouched by the surrounding destruction. Cas’ hands brushed the dust of the keys and he began to play.

“You never told me you played the piano.” He could hear Dean’s voice ghosting over his shoulder. 

“I'm an angel, Dean. There’s very little I can’t do.”

“Well, that sounds kinda douchey, don’t you think?” 

Dean’s breath grazed his ear, just a whisper in the wind.

Silence. He was alone again. Not again. He couldn't let himself wander like that. The human mind was a tricky place and he was occupying a human, after all. He was that human. Maybe not in true form, but that body had been only his for a long time. And he had indeed done wonderful things with it.

The fires burned in the distance. Flames charring bone and earth, purging the land of the week. If he ever thought it would be like this he would never let Dean say yes.

He remembered the day of surrender. He specially remembered the night before, Dean reaching out to touch his face and he could see in his thoughts the strongest of loves. They touched and felt like never before, like two men, like a man and his angel. Dean, so close, so hot, the salty sweat dripping on his forehead, trailing down a path through the righteous man’s back. And he felt himself come undone under Dean’s hands, grace shattering into a million pieces and coming back together in a flash of white light.

Now the only saltiness he could taste was tears. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. The music went on, his long fingers moving like they had a will of their own.  
In this paradise on earth the only happiness for him were memories: Dean’s face, Dean’s emerald green eyes, his childish smile when he taught Cas something new and exciting and human, his rough and callous hands and his laugh. His laugh was rare, a treasure to be cherished, to be kept in the darkest recesses of one’s soul.

Because now thinking of Dean would only bring pain, that useless emotion that rushed through him so often when facing this doomed humanity. The fight was done, Michael had won but he left nothing behind but rubble and loss.

And so, Cas sat in a rundown mansion playing the piano, too afraid to face the dead. He knew he had to stay on earth, to help the ones still standing, but he couldn't even pledge his loyalty to Michael. Not when he only saw green eyes and freckles and strong arms that once held his whole world when he looked at the archangel. So he ran, he ran here and he will stay here till someone finds him, playing a piece for Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so be gentle. I know it's a tiny little thing but I'd appreciate some feedback so I can improve.


End file.
